Are You The One I Love? Rewrite
by Dr. Karen
Summary: Manjoume Jun has been able to turn into a girl by someone throwing cold water on him. Hot water to turn him back. Now that it's the third year of Halloween, the curse that's upon him can be broken with a true loves first kiss. Who will it be? This is a rewrite and revision of the original.
1. Chapter 001: The Secret Revealed

**DR. KAREN:** This is a rewrite of my 'Are You The One I Love?' story. Where I'm actually using the Japanese names instead of the dubbed ones. This one should be a little bit more detailed than the first and it might be still enjoyable for you all, I don't really know unless you re-read it. For the most part, the story itself is the same but some things have been taken out/changed around to make it sound better, understandable and not be rushed. So, with that being said, for all of you who liked the original, I hope you enjoy the rewrite.

* * *

**CHAPTER 001: THE SECRET REVEALED**

It was a bright and early Wednesday afternoon, two days before Halloween, Manjoume Jun, age 15 and an Obelisk Blue student, was lying under a tree in the shade, simply watching the sunrise above the ocean that surrounded the entire island of Duel Academia. With Halloween being only two days away, just about every student at the academy was bustling with joy and excitement over it. Though Manjoume wasn't a big fan of the whole 'trick-or-treating' thing. In fact, he'd completely grown out of Halloween entirely. Not because he was too old for it, far from it. No, he the raven-haired student grew out of it because of the secret he has that no one else in the entire school knows about except for the professors that taught there. What may this secret be you ask? Well, that was simple. His secret was that he is able to turn into a girl with just someone simply throwing cold water on him or if he should bathe in it. Though he could turn back to normal with just warm or hot water being poured on him but overall, this was his secret. It wasn't always like this. No, it'd happened when he was twelve years old and known for being quite popular with girls during his days of attending private school before coming to Duel Academia. There was one girl that he dated who's heart he'd broken. He told her to go away and leave him alone, causing her to run away crying. It was because of this that she'd wished for him to know what it would feel like to be heartbroken by someone who didn't feel the same for him.

At first, Manjoume didn't believe in such a thing. Thought it was nothing more than a cruel joke that someone played on him out of boredom and it would go away on its own but it never did. It'd made him believe there was no way for the curse to be broken. That was until a strange woman in a black cloak appeared to him and told him in these exact words, _"The curse can only be broken on the third year of Halloween by kissing one's true love. Only then will the spell be broken but heed my warning. For whichever form of yourself you choose, you will be that part of yourself for the rest of your life."_ Manjoume believed the woman to be crazy and paid no mind to her at first as well as blamed her for putting the curse on him, unaware that it was his ex-girlfriend that did it. To this day, he still isn't aware of that fact. But three years later, prior to now, it's been three years since he's had the curse with him and part of him is starting to believe that maybe, just maybe there might be a chance for him to be free of it once and for all.

'_That crazy old woman ruined my life. I swear if I see her right now, I'd wring her neck instantly! I hate this! Turning into a girl is not something I want to happen for the rest of my life,'_ Manjoume thought, sighing as he finally decided to sit up, as the sun had gotten hidden behind the clouds and by the looks of the sky, it appeared as if it wanted to start raining. Great, that was just what he didn't need right about now. Snapped out of his thoughts, Manjoume had begun hearing voices not too far away from where he was and glanced out of the corner of his eyes, spotting the three usual Osiris Red students Judai, Sho and Hayato talking and hanging out while on their way to class. _'Tch. Dropout boy and those other two losers. I so can't wait until they get what's coming to them and I hope it's soon.'_

For the first time all semester, Judai, Sho and Hayato were walking to class and actually about to make it there on time for a chance, especially Hayato who would rather stay stuck up in the dorm room they all shared together than to sit through class and learn something.

"You know, I just realized something guys. This is the first time the three of us actually walked to class together and we're not going to be late for it, which also means that Chronos Sensei isn't going to give us detention," Sho said, laughing a little.

Judai laughed as well, placing his hands behind his head as he continued walking alongside his blue haired friend. "That's a relief and can't say I can argue with it. It'd be nice not to have to sit in detention today. I'm surprised myself that I actually managed to get up and not oversleep like I always do."

"That also could have something to do with the fact that you also take longer to get to class by having me fix your breakfast and then by the time you do make it to class, you've missed about half of the lesson," Hayate pointed out.

"Oh come on, Hayato, that's a sometimes thing, not an all the time thing," said Judai. "After all, there are times I do skip breakfast and head straight to class. Eh, sometimes, if I'm not still sleeping. Right, Sho?" he asked, looking down at his friend who appeared to be obviously distracted from their conversation. "Sho? You okay?"

"Huh?" Sho shifted his gaze from what he was looking at and back to Judai. "Gomen nasai, Aniki. But I just saw someone by a tree not to far back from where we just passed that I don't recognized. Looks like a girl wearing a boys uniform or something. You guys know her by any chance?" he asked, placing his hands over his head as it'd begun to sprinkle lightly.

Judai stopped walking to see this girl that Sho was talking about while also covering his own head as well. It was obvious it was an Obelisk Blue student but given that he was so far away, he was unable to tell who it was. "Not sure, Sho, but whomever it is, they're going to miss class and so are we and get drenched if we don't hurry," Judai said as he'd begun running.

"Wait up, Aniki!" Sho called to Judai, running to catch up with him.

Hayato did the same as well but complained while doing so. "Really? Why do we have to run?"

The rain had begun to pour down more by the time Manjoume had decided to get up to head inside. Thunder boomed and lightning clashed throughout the dark gray sky. As fast as he could, the raven-haired teen had made tracks across the way to make it to the building to get out of the rain. When he did make it, he was panting tiredly but it'd already been too late to avoid getting wet. He was soaked from head to toe and with of course cold rainwater that'd turned him into a girl. His height had shrunk to where he was much shorter than he normally is and while his hair was very much still the same, the only difference is that the back of his hair had grown longer and his hair color had changed from jet black to brown. This transformation was making his uniform practically hang off of him.

'_Gah! This curse is like a bad omen! I can't take it anymore! I have to break this damn curse! Tch. The only problem with that is that there's no one at this school that I specifically like except for Asuka. She's not interested in me in the slightest and keeps hanging around that stupid slacker, Judai and his two idiot friends.'_ Manjoume sighed, grabbing his now long hair and wringing the water out of it. _'And I'll be damned if I'm going to kiss another guy just to break this stupid curse.'_

Shaking his hair free of what little bit of water was left in it, Manjoume had started walking down the halls of the building to the boys locker room to rinse his head under some hot water to change back. However, he'd heard some voices coming from the opposite direction of where he was going, gasped and instantly turned around and ran away to hide so whomever it was that was coming wouldn't see him. The last thing he needed was anyone asking unnecessary questions that were none of their business.

Today in class was only a short quiz on a previous lesson they'd learned earlier that week so everyone was pretty much free to roam and do whatever until they had to go to their other classes that day. Fortunately for Judai and Sho, they were both glad for that. Though Sho was worried that he'd failed the quiz while Judai wasn't worried about it since test taking wasn't really something he was good at anyway.

"Yep, I definitely failed that quiz today. It might've not been to hard but I get text anxiety and always forget what I studied the night before," said Sho, slightly depressed while also lacking the confidence in himself to believe that he might have actually passed today's quiz and instead focused on thinking that he failed it.

Judai just chuckled. "Dude, it's not the end of the world if you don't pass a test. There will always be more of them we have to take. Unfortunately," he said.

"Yeah but, Aniki, I really wanted to pass this quiz today. I mean, it wasn't an important one like if it was to determine whether or not we'll still be Osiris Students or Ra Students next year. I know it was just a simple English quiz and all but I still feel so bummed out. I know I definitely won't make it into the Ra dorm. I'm not even good enough to be an Obelisk Blue student. Not with my dueling skills." Sho began to frown.

"That's not true, Sho. I mean, you're better at schoolwork than me and you're also a great duelist. You just going to have to work on that confidence of yours a little bit more is all," Judai said.

Sho folded his arms across his chest and shifted his gaze in the opposite direction away from the brunette. "You're giving me way too much credit than I deserve, Aniki."

"Iie, I'm just not giving you enough credit," Judai laughed, giving him a friendly pat on the shoulder.

Despite being depressed, Sho managed to be able to smile and laugh right along with Judai. His friend had a way of bringing that out of him as well as encouraging him to want to strive to do better. "You're right, Aniki. Arigatou gozaimasu," he said, smiling.

"Heh, no problem, Sho. You deserve it, more than you know. Now, lets head to the locker room and get changed. I did want to play another round of baseball with Daichi before the day's over with," said Judai.

"Oh yeah, you and Misawa-san are quite the competitive pair. It's amazing to watch you two duel one another. It's like being on the edge of your seat at a scary movie. Will you win or will Misawa-san win? It could generally be a tie if you think about it since you're both really good duelists," Sho replied as he pushed open the door to the boys' locker room but before he went inside, he'd heard a loud thud that echoed down throughout the halls where they were. "Holy crap! What the heck was that noise?! Please tell me that was thunder."

Judai had heard it as well, though it was hard not to since it echoed throughout the halls where they were. It'd almost sounded like someone had fallen or maybe it could've been the thunder from outside, either way, it was loud. "Don't know. It couldn't have come from outside though. Sounded like it came from within. Besides, I don't believe it's raining all that hard out."

Sho had started getting scared, especially at the idea that it came from INSIDE the school. "Well, if that's true then it might be a ghost or something. That means, the school could be haunted!"

"Ha, I doubt that. Don't be silly, Sho. I mean, yeah, I know it's almost Halloween but that's only two days away. Doesn't mean the school's haunted or anything. Unless someone's setting up for something and they dropped something or someone fell. That's always a possibility. And anyway, ghosts aren't scary," Judai assured Sho.

"That's easy for you to say, Aniki. You're not afraid of things like that like I am. Ghosts, monsters and creatures they show in movies or shows on Halloween, I am terrified of them. It's a fear I've never gotten over," Sho admitted. "And speaking of setting up for something, the Halloween Festival's in two days. I haven't heard anything about them setting up a booth inside the school but they probably will. Probably indoor foods stand in one of the classrooms or something. Something normal and NOT scary."

"Sweet! Can't wait for it! I still haven't figured out who I should dress up as but I do know that I want to dress up," Judai laughed slightly the thought of him and his friends dressing up for the festival was a bit funny to him. "And festival food is always the best so I can't wait to totally chow down!" he said excitedly.

"Yeah, sure. Anyway, whatever that noise was, it seems to be gone now. So, lets go get ready for gym class," replied Sho, as he started to go into the locker room. But he'd spoken too soon as the same loud noise from earlier had echoed through the halls again, causing the blue haired teen to jump in fright and hide behind Judai, not even thinking about going into the locker room right now. "Okay, that was definitely not a coincidence! Something is in here if it's not coming from outside!"

Judai looked behind him and at Sho. "Oh come on, Sho. I know you're not afraid of a little noise," he teased jokingly.

"Aniki, that was anything but a LITTLE noise. That was a big one and a very unusual at that," said Sho, still hiding behind Judai.

"Fine then why don't we go look for it then?" asked Judai or rather suggested.

Sho sweat dropped while raising a brow at Judai. "You're seriously asking for Chronos Sensei to expel us. Right about now, that's the last thing we need," he replied, crossing his arms sternly.

"Hey, what Chronos Sensei doesn't know won't hurt him. Now, c'mon." Judai grabbed Sho by the arm and began pulling him down the hall in the direction in which the noise had been coming from.

"But, Aniki!" Sho was unwillingly pulled along and knew that this was a bad idea. There was no telling what they were going to find. Halloween may be all fun and games for a while but eventually someone does get hurt. Maybe not intentionally but things happen, they do in scary movies. It was a big obvious sign there.

"No buts, Sho. I'm going to prove to you that the academy isn't haunted," Judai said as he continued to lead Sho down the hall.

Meanwhile, Manjoume had been trying to find some place to hide so he wouldn't be found but it seemed that no matter where he went there was always someone coming around the corner. Unfortunately, Judai and Sho were blocking his way into the locker room and he didn't want to be seen by them. At the same time, he hadn't been able to hide too much due to the fact that his uniform was soaking wet, leaving a trail of water all over the floor everywhere he went, causing him to accidentally slip in it and fall back on the ground, twice.

"Argh! I have to get out of these clothes!" Manjoume growled angrily but in a more feminine voice. He stood up carefully off the floor, walking up against the wall to keep his balance as best he could to avoid slipping and falling again in the water he'd tracked on the floor.

Judai had practically pulled Sho through the halls in search of the noise that they kept hearing. After all, the brunette was intrigued in trying to find the source behind it and thought the very idea could've been entertaining, despite Sho being absolutely afraid.

"You know, I still think it was some of the students working on something for the Halloween Festival. After all, it's not entirely impossible for one of them to have dropped something accidentally. Though I hoped they didn't put a hole in the walls or anything. That's just going to give Chronos Sensei something to bitch about."

"Perhaps but it's still raining outside. There's not much they could do even if they wanted to. Most of the stuff would get wet. Huh. Maybe you're right, Aniki. Maybe it could've been some of the other students and because of the rain, they probably just hit something or drop something," Sho said, coming to this realization finally.

"See, I told you." Judai placed his hands behind his head as he continued on walking. "But even if it wasn't that, that does leaves the question as to what it was we heard though.

"Whoa! Annnniiiikkkkiiiii!" screamed Sho. Not paying attention, Sho had ended up slipping on a small puddle of water and landed up against the wall.

"Sho!" shouted Judai worriedly as he ran to aid his blue haired friend. "Sho, you alright, buddy?" he asked.

Sho slid down off the wall slowly and onto the floor. He sat up, practically in a daze but otherwise he was fine. Looking up at Judai, his face was red and bruised from being hit up against the wall. "H-Hai, I'm fine, Aniki."

"You sure about that, Sho? You don't look it having hit the wall as hard as you did," relied Judai as he lent a helping hand.

"Arigatou gozaimasu," Sho said, taking the brunette's hand and rose up to his feet. "I'm fine, Aniki. What was that I slipped on anyway?" he asked.

"Not sure but considering it's raining outside, I think it's safe to say that what you slipped on was water." Judai turned around and looked at the floor, definitely seeing a trail of water from where Sho had slipped that led from where they were now to further down. "Yep, that's definitely water. But this should've been mopped up and a sign put down or something."

"That is strange. I know the janitor's mopped the floors already and if there was anyone setting up for the Halloween Festival, they would've put all that stuff away by now. Aw man. Aniki, can we go back to the theory of the school being haunted?" Sho started getting scared again.

Judai simply laughed. "Its just water, Sho, not a slimy trail of green goop." As he looked on, the water trail seemed to not only go further but also make a turn to the right. "Hm. I think we might have found something. C'mon, Sho. Whatever we find from this water trail might prove that the school isn't haunted," he said as he began running ahead of Sho to follow the trail of water on the floor.

"Aniki, wait for me! Be careful or you're going to end up slipping against the wall like I did if you don't slow down!" Sho warned him but it's not as if Judai was going to listen, let alone hear him. This was something he should know by now.

Judai was already far ahead of Sho as he followed the trail of water. He was running so fast and like Sho had warned him, though he didn't hear him, he'd ended up slipping on some of the water but instead of sliding into a wall, he ended up sliding right into someone, causing the both of the to be knocked on the floor.

That someone that Judai had slid into was Manjoume as a girl and it's not as if he had eyes in the back of his head to see the brunette running in his general direction. The fall caused him to fall back against the floor with Judai on top of him and his left eye had begun to twitch in the process. Though what'd really made him want to puke is when he'd felt something warm against his lips and he'd realized then that his lips and Judai's lips were connected, the fall causing them to accidentally kiss one another. The natural reaction that he had was to blush but he honestly wanted to hit the hell out of him.

Judai had also realized that the person he'd knocked down was a girl. In fact, it'd looked like the same girl that him, Sho and Hayato had seen earlier before they went to class. Despite her being recognizable to him, it was unexpected of the fall to cause them both to be in such an intimate position. He was on top of her and unintentionally, he'd kissed her, their lips pressed together and such a thing had caused him to blush.

Sho had finally caught up with him, coming around the former huffing and puffing from running. But while in the middle of catching his breath, he'd saw Judai kissing a girl and his eyes widened in surprise and disbelief. "A-Aniki?! What are you doing?! He asked in shock.

Judai pulled back immediately, his face still very much red. "N-Nothing! It was a total accident! I didn't mean it! There was water … and I slipped … and … it's not what you think, …" he basically just babbled the entire time.

Sho sweat dropped and lightly smacked Judai upside the head to snap him back into reality. As for Manjoume, he didn't hesitate in slapping Judai across the face but he didn't hit him hard enough to leave a handprint behind.

"Ow!" Judai winced and rubbed his cheek. "I said I was sorry, I didn't mean it. It was an accident," Judai assured the girl as he stood up.

Manjoume pushed Judai off of him and stood up on his feet, doing his best to straighten up his dampened clothes. "Hmph! Disgusting! Can't believe a dropout boy like you touched me! Ugh! I feel the need to scrub thoroughly."

"Hey now, that was uncalled for and rude I might add. Aniki apologized to you, the least you can do is accept it," Sho said in Judai's defense, then turned to face him. "You okay, Aniki?' he asked.

"Hai, I'm fine," he assured him. "Anyway, shouldn't you be wearing the girls uniform anyway? What are you doing wearing the boys Obelisk Blue uniform?" he asked, looking the girl up and down as he was able to take the time to see what she was wearing.

Manjoume blushed again as he tried to come up with some sort of excuse to explain why he was wearing the boys Obelisk Blue uniform. It's not as if he could say flat out who he was without revealing his secret to the two of them. "I-I, uh, was in my boyfriend's dorm and I simply grabbed his uniform and put it on and it's not what you think, not that it's any of you two losers' business," he said.

But of course with Sho's mind, it actually did end up going in the gutter, causing him to blush as well as become disappointed that the girl in front of them had a boyfriend. She did after all look cute.

Judai did blush but his mind didn't go as far into the gutter as Sho's more than likely did. As the blush receded, he smiled at the girl and offered a hand to her. "I am sorry though, for knocking you down. As a token of my apology, how about I invite you to sit with us at the Osiris lunchroom? They're going to be serving some great food today. Well, I think it's great at least but I don't know, you might think different. But you won't know unless you try it," he offered to her.

Manjoume raised a brow to Judai and just slapped his hand away. "Iie, I'm not interested. I don't accept tokens of gratitude or favors from dropout boys such as you two," he said and stormed off without another word.

"Tch. Yeah, you're welcome." Judai sighed, running his fingers through his hair. He should've known better than to try and be kind to someone from the Obelisk Blue dorm, especially a girl anyway. Most of them were superficial and only thought about dating guys from the Ra or Obelisk dorms and hanging around Osiris students is not something they want to ruin their perfect little images. He was glad though that Asuka and her two friends Tracey and Dallas weren't like that.

"Well, at least we know that the school isn't haunted," said Sho, giving a sigh of relief that, that mystery had been solved.

"Oh? How do you figure?" Judai asked, surprised that Sho as letting go of the 'haunted school' theory. Sure they had an abandoned dorm but that didn't mean that the school was haunted. Even if there were strange things that happened that couldn't really be explained.

"That girl's uniform was soaked to the bone as if she'd gotten caught in the rain," Sho said. "Anyway, since the mystery of the water and the noises have been solved, what do you say we get back to gym before we get into trouble?"

"Hm. Why don't you go on without me, Sho? I just remembered something I had to do." And with that, Judai took off running down the hall.

"E-Eh!? Aniki?!" Sho called out to him, wondering just what it was he had to do that was more important than getting to class and avoiding getting into trouble.

"Don't worry! I'll be in class later and this time I'll watch where I'm going! Cover for me, Sho!" Judai told the blue haired boy as he disappeared down another hall.

Sho blinked in confusion and just simply let it go. "If you say so, Aniki," he said to himself, hoping that he doesn't get caught by Professor Chronos and get expelled. _'If I didn't know any better, I'd say Aniki was going to follow that girl. He just better not get caught.'_

Meanwhile, Manjoume had found an area that was secluded enough to where no one was around and began frantically wiping his lips with the sleeves of his uniform jacket. _'Oh my god! That was so damn disgusting! That … that dropout boy's lips were on mine! UGH!'_

While distracted, Manjoume was suddenly slapped with water out of the blue. Turns out, it'd been Professor Chronos that had done it since he was carrying a bucket of water, twirling the empty bucket handle around his left index finger.

"Hey! What the hell!? Are you trying to keep me a girl for…" Manjoume glanced down at himself and realized that he was no longer a girl anymore, given that his voice didn't sound feminine. "Oh…"

"Don't give me any lip," Chronos chastised him. "If I wanted to turn you into a girl forever, you would've been given a dorm room where you could only bathe in cold water. Now then, you weren't in class and you also missed today's quiz. Not only do you have to make it up but now," Chronos handed Manjoume the empty mop bucket and a mop, "your job is to mop up every floor of this building where you left water from getting caught in the rain. And I expect it to be done before nightfall," he ordered and left the raven-haired boy alone to start his mop duty.

Manjoume gritted his teeth angrily while muttering to himself as he just started mopping up the water off the floor. He seriously hated having this curse on him. It only gave the teachers the incentive to make insulting jokes in regards to his situation. Well, at least it was only the teachers that knew and no one else. If he'd ever gotten himself into a situation where anyone else found out, he had no idea how he would have to handle it.

Meanwhile, around the corner, Judai had been watching the entire thing, shocked at what'd he'd just witnessed and couldn't believe his eyes. _'I can't believe it! That girl from earlier … was Manjoume?! How is that even possible?' _hewondered.

Manjoume's uniform was once again soaked with water and on top of that, he had to mop up not only the water he tracked into the building but also the water Professor Chronos had thrown on him. His day was not going well at all. _'Yeah this is just fun. I'm stuck on mop duty and I'm soaking wet. Not only that, I got kissed by a guy and not just any guy but Judai. Why in god's name did it have to be Judai?'_

Judai was sneaking up behind Manjoume slowly while also hiding a bucking filled with cold water behind his back. "Yo, Manjoume," he called out to him to get his attention while smiling.

"Manjoume-san!" He turned around and saw Judai standing there with his arms behind his back. He had to restrain the urge to want to sock him in the face. "Oh great. Just what do you want, dropout boy?" he asked, annoyed.

"Hmm. Nothing much really," Judai lied.

"… So why the hell are you here bothering me?" Manjoume asked.

"For this!" Judai revealed the bucket of water from behind his back and threw it all over Manjoume, drenching him once again with water.

"That is it! I have had it up to here with being soaked with water today!" Manjoume shouted angrily, his voice also feminine.

Judai stared at his dueling rival in disbelief. He honestly could not believe what he'd just witnessed. That he also wasn't dreaming. That Manjoume had indeed turned into a girl by simply being slapped with cold water. It was all so weird it was as if it was something out of a warped anime. His eyes drifted lower as he just looked him up and down again, though his eyes stopped directly on Manjoume's breasts, which were quite big. He seriously didn't think it was possible for a girl's breasts to be big. Though that could've also been an exaggeration due to being in shock.

"What the hell are you staring at, Judai!?" yelled Manjoume as he slapped him.

"Ow!" Judai was snapped once again back into reality as he held his hand to his face, rubbing where Manjoume had slapped him. "What the heck was that for? I didn't even do anything."

"Yeah right! Don't give me that crap! I know exactly what you were looking at and YOU knew exactly what you were doing when you threw that water on me!"

"Hey, I just wanted to make sure that I wasn't hallucinating when I saw Professor Chronos throw water on you earlier. I have to say, I wasn't expecting it and so I have a question … are you really a boy or a girl because I'm totally confused," Judai said, though he couldn't help but grin also because he actually thought it was kind of funny.

"Oh, so you're trying to be a wise guy, aren't you? Well, how about I kick your ass from here to kingdom come, dropout boy!?" Manjoume ran towards Judai to punch him.

Judai had managed to start running before Manjoume could hit him, having took off running down the hall while laughing. "Sorry, Manjoume, but you missed!"

"Manjoume-san! And get back here you coward!" Manjoume started running after him but the wet clothes were sort of weighing him down. So he ditched the uniform jacket and was able to somewhat catch up with the brunette.

"Yeah, I don't think so, Manjoume! Too bad you're a girl, you're running a little slower than usual!" Judai joked, pushing open the double doors to the building and ran outside into the rain.

"AAH! I'm going to kill you, dropout boy!" Running out into the rain didn't really phase him since he was already a girl and besides, he was too busy trying to catch Judai and clobber the hell out of him but then an idea popped into the raven haired boy's head, making him smirk deviously. _'You know, instead of chasing this idiot, I could always just mess with his head. Heh, oh this ought to be good.'_

"Wait! Come back, Judai-kun! You're my true love!" Manjoume shouted.

"Wait, what?" Judai had stopped running and turned around to face Manjoume who he knew was still chasing him. He'd been thrown off by the whole 'you're my true love' part and wondered just what on earth he meant by that. "Uh, Manjoume, what are you talking about?" he asked him.

Manjoume was running with his arm outstretched and the moment he'd gotten close enough to Judai, he lunged at him, causing them both to fall down on the ground. Not only that, he'd purposely kissed Judai on the lips, just to screw with his head even further.

"GAH!" Judai was not expecting this nor had any idea what in the hell was going on. This whole day had been weird overall and it'd only gotten weirder after discovering that Manjoume can turn into a girl by being splashed with water. On top of that, he'd kissed him, this time as if he wanted to and the brunette immediately began to freak out and push the other boy gently off of him. "Manjoume!? What are you doing?" he asked, trying to pry Manjoume's feminine arms from around his neck.

"Shh." Manjoume placed his index finger against Judai's lips. "It's Man-jou-me-san, dropout boy," he said in a seductive tone. "And why are you asking me what I'm doing. It's obvious. I'm trying to kiss you. I swear, you can be quite slow sometimes," he chuckled, puckering up his lips to kiss Judai again.

"Gah! No! Cut it out! This is totally not funny anymore and kissing you willingly is definitely out of the question," Judai said, doing his best to pull away from Manjoume as best he could.

Manjoume took advantage of the situation and pushed the brunette all the way down on the ground on his back, placing his own body atop his while straddling him and slowly began to move his hands up against his chest. "Willingly? I thought you'd be flattered or at least happy to kiss someone like me. After all, I see the way you look at me all the time. I'm pretty sure some part of you finds me attractive, even as a guy. So, why not just relax yourself and enjoy what I … want … to do … to you." He smirked and began kissing Judai's neck.

"M-Manjoume, quit it, nghn." Judai couldn't help but moan as Manjoume had started kissing his neck. This was wrong! This was all wrong! What he was doing to him wasn't suppose to feel good, it was suppose to be disturbing as well as creepy but he was unable to resist sliding his hands up Manjoume's very slender waist, his face stained pink but it was hard to tell if it was a blush or the rain pouring down over them that was causing it. "Manjoume…"

Manjoume stopped what he was doing to pull back only slightly as his face was in close contact of Judai's. "You want me, don't you, Judai?" he asked, feeling Judai's hands on his waist. "Your actions say that you do even though you say otherwise. Do you want to know what it's like to be intimate with a girl?" he asked teasingly as he kissed Judai.

Judai had to shake any impure thoughts from his mind regarding this situation and once again tried to get Manjoume off of him. He may have been kissing him but he refused to open his mouth. On top of that, goose bumps had begun to form all over his body. _'Don't open your mouth, don't open your mouth, don't open your mouth!'_'

Manjoume felt himself being pushed off of Judai but, while he may have been a girl right now, he was still able to overpower Judai with the strength he had. He broke the kiss, only to lock eyes with him. "Judai-kun, what's the matter? Does this not feel good to you?" he asked, pouting playfully while batting his eyes.

"That's not the point, Manjoume!" Judai finally managed to say, or rather yell. "None of this, I understand! How are you even able to turn into a girl in the first place? It makes no sense at all. How long have you been keeping this a secret? I want answers."

Manjoume knew that was coming but he wasn't done screwing with the brunette's head just yet. He could tell that Judai's resolve was weakening and all he needed was a little more pushing. He was silent for a good little while, the rain pouring down on him before he broke the silence. "Tell me something, Judai. Do you want answers right now or do you want to kiss me? Now, which one of those sounds more appealing to you?" he chuckled. "It's adorable that you're so innocent." He took one of Judai's hands and placed it on one of his breasts.

"M-Manjoume!" Judai was at a lost for words, his mind all a jumble as he couldn't form a proper sentence. His mind and his eyes were on the fact that his hand was touching Manjoume's breasts that were actually pretty big and it'd almost felt as if he could feel what it really felt like through the fabric of the shirt he was wearing. _'S-So, this is what it feels like to touch a girl's breast? It's nice … and also soft. Oh god! Why am I thinking this way!?'_ he screamed in his head.

"Heh, you're not complaining so I'm going to assume that you like what you feel." Manjoume kissed Judai once again, not seeing a shadowed figure hovering over the both of them. Turns out it was none other than Sho and Professor Daitokuji along with his cat Pharaoh staring at them.

"A-Aniki? What are you doing?" Sho asked, not being able to help but blush.

It seems that Manjoume didn't notice the shadowed figures but Judai did, causing his attention to no longer be focused on Manjoume but on the figures that'd been revealed to be none other than their teacher and Sho. He placed his hands on the sides of Manjoume's face to pull him away and break the kiss, blushing in incredible embarrassment as his friend had caught him in a very uncomfortable as well as confusing situation. "M-Me?! I'm not doing anything!"

'_Damn it, my plan is now ruined,'_ Manjoume swore in his mind when Sho's voice technically ruined the overall mood, not to mention Judai had broken their kiss and he hadn't succeeded in completely screwing with his head though thinking on it, there was always tomorrow and the rest of their years at Duel Academia. He had plenty of time to get him back … well … in actuality, he only had two days but two days was good enough. "Tch. You people are such mood killers," he replied in annoyance.

Judai noticed that Manjoume was distracted and did the most unthinkable thing he thought he'd never do in his entire life. He grabbed a hold of Manjoume's breasts and squeezed them in hopes that it was get him off of him.

And it did. Manjoume screamed and fell back against the wet ground, covering his arms around his chest as if he'd been violated against his will.

Judai was able to get up and hide behind Sho and Professor Daitokuji, heaving a sigh of relief that someone had came and broke up this random weird day. And he seriously had no idea how to wrap his mind around it all. But what Manjoume was doing to him was just so cruel. The brunette had never had such intimate contact before with anyone and as much as he wanted it or rather, his body wanted it, and he simply couldn't do a thing. He didn't have it in him like most guys in his situation MIGHT have taken advantage of it and made it work for them.

"Aniki, this would be the second time I've seen you kiss this girl," replied Sho. "I thought she said she had a boyfriend that was an Obelisk Blue." He folded his arms across his chest. "Now if it turns out you're the boyfriend, then I'm seriously jealous of you."

Professor Daitokuji looked over at Judai and then back at Manjoume, wearing the same smile he always does. "The second time, nya?"

"H-Hey, now, the first time was an accident because there was water on the floor, I swear to god," Judai said, which was true. He had no reason to lie. Why would he kiss some random girl he didn't know, he hadn't lost his mind yet.

"It is quite alright, Judai. Why don't you and Sho head back to the dorm? I shall be there momentarily, nya," Professor Daitokuji said.

"Right, sure thing. That's a really good idea. C'mon, Sho." Judai grabbed Sho's arm and practically dragged him to their dorm to get as far away from Manjoume as he possible could.

As for Sho, he didn't have time to think much less say anything before he was whisked away by Judai. With the boys gone, Professor Daitokuji was left alone there with Manjoume. "I am going to take a pretty large guess and say that Judai knows, judging by the way he was running that is," he said in a light joking manner and Pharaoh just meowed. "So, I am curious, why were you doing _that_ to him, nya?" he asked, arching his brow.

Manjoume had finally sat up and then slowly rose to his feet, soaked from head to toe. "Lets just say, it's payback for what he did to me."

"And what pray tell did he do to you exactly?" Professor Daitokuji asked.

"He threw cold water on me on purpose to turn me into a girl and so I thought I'd get him back for it," Manjoume said, crossing his arms sternly.

"I see. Well, you do realize that revenge gets you no where, nya?" Professor Daitokuji handed Manjoume an extra umbrella that he was holding, though it was probably too late for that since he was already soaking wet. "Now, why don't you head back to your dorm, dry off, put on fresh clothes and finish your mop duty that Chronos has assigned to you."

"How'd you know he assigned me mop duty?" Manjoume asked.

Professor Daitokuji chuckled. "A good teacher knows everything. Plus, he told me to check on you to make sure you mopped up all the water you tracked inside the building," he told him as he left and went back to he Osiris Red dorm.

Manjoume had taken the umbrella and opened it to cover himself from getting wet anymore so than he already was as he watched his teacher leave. _'Whatever. Hell, I got even with dropout boy for what he did but I'm no done with him yet. Oh no, the torture is just beginning for him.'_ With that, Manjoume had turned around and began heading to the Obelisk Blue boys' dorm to get changed out of the wet clothes he was wearing so he can finish his mop duty because he seriously did not want to hear nor deal with Chronos' bitching.

* * *

**DR KAREN:** So, what do you all think? Do you like it? Review and tell me. Consider this like an update of the original for this year's upcoming Halloween. I'd been meaning to do this sooner but I've been so busy with RL. So, don't worry, I am very much alive and still writing but role-playing is my new pastime now. But I haven't forgotten all of you who liked my original story but it needed a refresher so hopefully it's good and it shouldn't take me long to update it completely. Anyway, that's it and I shall be posting up the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 002: Ones Cruel Intentions

**DR. KAREN:** So the second chapter rewrite is up and I hope you enjoy it! FP will probably appear later. If there are any questions that you have on some things you don't understand like maybe certain Japanese words, feel free to ask what they mean in your reviews and in the following chapter rewrites we will tell you what they mean. Enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER 002: ONES CRUEL INTENTIONS**

The next day came faster sooner than expected and Manjoume had managed to finish his mop duty as well as make up the quiz he missed earlier that day along with attending the rest his classes before retiring back to his dorm later on that night. He was tired as well as stressed. After yesterday, he felt he needed to bathe considering what he'd did with Judai yesterday and that's exactly what he'd done the moment he woke up this morning. He took a nice long hot bath. _'Now that dropout boy knows my secret. I have no doubt in my mind he's going to blab to somebody. Can never trust a slacker like him as far as you want to throw him. Hm. I still have two more days to screw with his head. Might have something that just might work.'_

He stood up in the tub, reached his arm out and grabbed his towel off the rack that was next to it and wrapped it around himself as he stepped out of it and walked toward the sink. He took a moment to look into the mirror at himself and smirked. _'Heh. You're in for a rude awakening today, Judai.'_

Meanwhile in class, everyone was socializing with each other while waiting for Professor Banner to start today's lesson but unfortunately, he wasn't there yet. Like usual, Sho was sitting next to Judai. Ever since yesterday, he'd been wanting to ask him about the girl from yesterday but the more he pressed into it, the less the brunette would tell him. Though at the same time, he was jealous that his friend got to kiss a girl that acted as if she WANTED to kiss a guy even though they were from the Osiris dorm. Still, it was odd since that same girl was very rude to them.

"Aniki, are you okay? You look more tired than usual," Sho said, poking Judai in the shoulder.

Judai yawned, appearing as if he didn't get much sleep last night. His mind was too distracted about the events of yesterday. Something was amiss with Manjoume that didn't make sense. He wouldn't tell him just how he was able to turn into a girl by simply having water thrown on him even when he asked. He just kept … sexually harassing him. That was still pretty much creepy but it was the way the raven-haired boy had done it that just made his body naturally react to the feeling. It was odd, for him at least. There was also something that Manjoume had said that bothered him as well. He said, 'he's seen the way he looks at him'. That confused the brunette as well. All Judai wanted was to be his friend but of course, Manjoume thought he was better than everyone, especially those from Osiris Red and would only hang around those from the blue or the yellow dorm.

To look at him in another way, never really crossed Judai's mind, let alone appealed to him. Deep down, he knew Manjoume wasn't a bad person he just needed to understand that he wasn't alone and that he did have people that cared about him. There was one other thing that concerned him as well. The way he way he was acting yesterday. _'Was he serious or was he just screwing with my head?'_ he wondered, yawning again.

"Hai, I'm fine, Sho, just a little tired is all. Didn't get much sleep last night. Had a lot on my mind," he finally said.

"Ohh, I see. You're probably thinking about that girl from yesterday that you were kissing aren't you?" Sho asked, snickering.

Judai blushed as well as sweat dropped at Sho's attempt in joking around. "No offense, Sho, but that's just completely lame. And I really don't want to talk about it either. I just … kind of want to forget about it," he said, lying his head down on the desk. _'If Sho only knew who that girl really was, he wouldn't be joking about it.'_

Just then all of the guys, most of them Obelisk Blue and some Ra Yellow were whistling, apparently having seen something worth looking at and Sho became curious as to what they were all looking at and turned around to see what all the commotion was about. At the top of the stairs was Manjoume, in girl form, wearing a black mini-skirt with a red halter-top, white knee-high stockings and red platform shoes. It's amazing how guys can be so clueless. Sho recognized that it was the girl from yesterday that was with Judai, dressed pretty hot.

"Heheh, Aniki, wake up! Aniki!" Sho was trying to nudge Judai awake.

Judai's head shot up quickly, assuming that he was in trouble. "E-Eh? What is it? Did Chronos Sensei catch me sleeping again?" he asked.

"Iie, but if he did, he would've tried to find some way to expel you for it. But no, that's not why I woke you up. Look. It's that girl we ran into yesterday." Sho pointed at the top of the stairs.

Judai turned his head to look, getting the shock of a lifetime as he saw Manjoume there, as a girl dressed in a seemingly skimpy outfit. _'M-Manjoume?! No way! He's … oh no, don't think that. Don't think that he's hot, don't think that he's hot!'_ he mentally scolded himself.

Manjoume started walking down the stairs, the guys kept hooping and hollering at him like the horny dogs that they were. The Obelisk Blue girls, on the other hand, were just disgusted by his appearance. Well, most of them anyway. He wasn't dressed in all that much of a revealing outfit. Some things he did try his best to keep hidden. Had to leave something to the imagination.

As Judai saw Manjoume coming down the stairs, he hurriedly turned back around, pretending as if he didn't see Manjoume, let alone know that was him, even though he did.

"Etto, Aniki, why are you so nervous?" Sho asked, clueless on the entire situation between Judai and the 'mysterious girl'.

Judai shook his head from side to side. "Trust me, Sho, you really don't want to know."

Manjoume placed a hand on Judai's shoulder, smiling down at him while flipping his hair. He'd leaned forward just close enough to him to where the halter-top he was wearing revealed some of his cleavage. "Hey, Judai-kun. Did you miss me?" he asked in a cheerful tone.

Judai felt a hand on his shoulder and began to panic. He turned his head around only to have a face view of Manjoume's chest, his face turning a deep shade of red as he tried his best not to start drooling, remembering the incident from yesterday where his rival allowed him to know what they feel like. A soft touch that was hard to forget.

"Judai-kun? So you do know this girl, Aniki?" Sho asked. "Aniki?"

Judai had a blank stare on his face as he continued to stare at Manjoume's breasts but he tried to shift his eyes in the opposite direction to make it seem like he wasn't entirely looking at them.

Manjoume giggled and grabbed Judai's hand again like he'd done yesterday. "So, I take it from the way you're staring so hard at me, you like what you see?" He climbed atop of the desk in front of Judai, crossing one leg over the other, which caused the skirt he was wearing to rise a little higher. He then leaned closer to Judai's ear and whispered, "So, tell me, dropout boy, just how happy are you to see me?" he asked, looking down in the direction of the brunette's lap.

Judai heard Manjoume's question and was at first confused by it but with Manjoume being so close to him like he was, his blush remained while also trying to refrain from becoming excited but was not having much look with that. He looked down at himself and then back up at Manjoume, realizing what he'd meant by the question he'd asked him.

"Hey, baby, why don't you quit wasting your time with that dropout boy and come get with me?" asked one of the Obelisk Blue guys.

A vein appeared on Manjoume's left temple as he glanced up to see who said that and saw that it was one of his friends, well ex-friends and cringed. "Iie, I don't think so. This one dropout boy packs way more punch than you ever could," he said as he wrapped both of his arms around Judai's neck.

"Oh please, I can out-duel that punk anytime and anywhere. I still say it's a fluke that he beat Chronos Sensei," said another one of Manjoume's other ex-friends, the one that wore the glasses.

"Yeah, I don't think so, one inch boy," Manjoume replied and everyone laughed at the insult while the guy stood up in anger.

"How dare you say such a disgraceful thing that's not even true!?" he shouted angrily, his face red from blushing in embarrassment.

"Right. You say that but deep down, you know it's true, otherwise you wouldn't be trying so hard to defend your manhood." His friend sat back down in his seat while everyone went 'Oooh'.

Judai blushed, given that Manjoume had wrapped his arms around his neck. At the same time, he saw how he didn't hesitate at all in insulting his friend. _'What are you doing, Manjoume?'_ he wondered but as he thought about it, ever since Manjoume lost a duel to him, everyone had been treating him differently so in some ways, the guy deserved it but in a way he didn't.

"So um…. Yeah this is very uncomfortable. Could you let me go now?" Judai asked.

Manjoume pretended to be a little hurt by that and pouted playfully. "Uncomfortable? Surely you don't meant that I'm making you uncomfortable, Judai-kun?" He began rubbing his nose against Judai's. All the guys were getting jealous because of the simple fact that Manjoume was paying more attention to Judai and not any of them.

As for Judai, he was creeped out and somewhat excited at the same time, knowing then that Manjoume was torturing him on purpose to get back at him for what he did to him. He knew he deserved it but damn, this was just too much. Though everyone seemed to quiet down the moment that Professor Daitokuji came downstairs, carrying his cat Pharaoh in his arms as he always does. That's when he'd noticed Manjoume all hugged up on Judai and simply chuckled.

"Aniki, Daitokuji Sensei is coming this way," Sho warned him, shaking Judai's arm lightly.

"Yeah, well, tell that to her," Judai said, trying hard not to stare at Manjoume's breasts, but it was hard not when they were close enough to his face.

"Well, well, I see we have a new student today, nya," said Professor Daitokuji, while rubbing Pharaoh's ears.

Manjoume looked up at Professor Daitokuji. "Uh, well, uh, yeah. I guess you can say that I'm new," he giggled.

"Then you should know it is required for young ladies to wear more appropriate attire, such being the girls' uniform? What is your name by the way?" Professor Daitokuji asked.

Manjoume hopped off the desk and stood up. _'Crap, I forgot to come up with a name. Damn it! Is he trying to expose my secret? But I need a name … Aha! I got one!'_

"My name is Mizuki," said Manjoume.

Pharaoh had hopped out of Banner's arms and onto the floor, walking over towards Manjoume and started rubbing up against his leg and purring. "It seems as if Pharaoh has taking a liking to you. So, Mizuki, do you have a last name?" Professor Daitokuji asked.

"Uh, well, I really don't like to give my last name." Manjoume sat down next to Judai this time and wrapped his arms around his neck again. "But, I do know that it will be 'Yuki' someday," he giggled. "But if you really need one, fine. Mizuki Jikan."

Judai's face turned red once again. "H-hey, wait a minute. I never said anything about … it's not what you think … I mean we're not …"

Sho smacked Judai lightly over the head again to stop him from babbling like and idiot and Manjoume only giggled some more.

"Thank you very much, Miss Jikan. Now, the school requires you to wear the girls' uniform. So, if you could please, dress into the proper attire," Professor Daitokuji said as he walked down the stairs and to his desk with Pharaoh following behind him.

"Hai, sir," Manjoume replied, then rubbed his cheek against Judai's before planting a kiss there. "I shouldn't be gone too long. Hope you don't miss me too much while I'm gone, Ju-dai-kun." He got up and left to go put on the girls uniform.

Judai breathed a sigh of relief as Manjoume took his leave. He didn't know how much longer he would've been able to hold out because this was just getting way too weird. It would be easy to just tell someone but he had a feeling that there was a reason that no one knew. Though he couldn't shake the feeling that the teachers might. He laid his head back down and sighed once more.

"So, you are the one dating that girl, Aniki? I could've sworn her boyfriend was an Obelisk Blue student. She never said anything about it being someone from our dorm. This is rare. And what's ever more rare and even strange, that it's you. You should feel so lucky, Aniki," said Sho as he looked at him.

Judai couldn't help but sweat drop at Sho saying that. There was nothing about this situation that would make him feel lucky in the slightest. He was the one stuck with holding a secret that technically wasn't his and given how stubborn Manjoume can be, he wasn't going to tell him the truth easily. No, not without putting him through hell first just to make sure he didn't say anything. That's what all this was about. "Yeah, Sho, can we just drop this for right now?" he asked, "I would like to enjoy my personal space before _Mizuki_ comes back."

Teaching had begun since the class had finally quieted down after Manjoume's sudden entrance as a female. Manjoume had finally returned wearing a customized no sleeved Osiris Red uniform jacket, with the shoes to match but he kept on the outfit that he had on earlier. He had a bit of reasoning with Chancellor Samejima of the school that just for a couple days, he wanted to attend his classes as a girl. The request was strange but he didn't argue against it so long as he continued to attend class and keep up his grades. As he walked down the stairs, the guys had begun staring at him again but of course in the back of his mind he wished he could stab them all in the eye sockets, acting like they've never seen a hot girl before. Running his hand through his hair, he made it back to where Sho and Judai were sitting and sat next to Judai, waving at both him and Sho.

Judai was already asleep by the time Manjoume had came back because there's never a day that goes by that he ISN'T sleeping in class.

All Manjoume could do was just shake his head from side to side while wondering why this dropout boy wasn't kicked out of the school yet. _'He barely doesn't do any schoolwork and he duels almost like a pro. I'm not giving him too much credit to fuel his ego. Still, he's managed to keep my secret for this long without telling anybody who I really am. I figured he would've blabbed by now.'_

Sho was fully awake, for once and returned Manjoume's wave with one of his own. "So, your name is Mizuki, right?" he asked, just to make sure he got it right and didn't hear it wrong.

"Hai, that's right, short stack," Manjoume said, chuckling.

"Eheh, right, short stack." Sho fixed his glasses up on his face, as he should've expected such a comment from 'Mizuki'. "So, uh, you don't mind if I ask you a question do you?"

"You just did," Manjoume joked. "But shoot. What do you want to know?" he asked, placing his hands behind his head and crossing one leg over the other.

"Why did you lie and say that your boyfriend was in Obelisk Blue? I mean, it's not as if it would've been a big deal if you would've said Aniki was your boyfriend from the beginning. Would've been jealous but not at all be all that big of a deal," Sho said.

"I did that to throw you off. I don't want everyone knowing my business. Around this place, girls don't find it cool if you date a dropout boy from the red dorm. I should know because judging by how a lot of those girls keeps staring at me in envy, I can pretty much guess that a lot of them were thinking the same thing when it came to Judai-kun. Despite being your typical loser, he can be such a sweet guy," Manjoume said, poking Judai's cheek to try and wake him up. "Bah, it's no use. He sleeps like a rock."

"Want I should wake him up?" asked Sho.

"Iie, let him sleep. He'll have to wake up sooner or later. He has to eat you know."

"Yeah." Sho didn't know what to make of this but 'Mizuki' seemed pretty serious about Judai even though she seemed to still think of him as a loser of sorts. _'This is all too weird. It's not like Aniki to not tell me that he has a girlfriend or not tell anyone for that matter. And I've never seen this girl before until yesterday so she really must be some transfer student we didn't hear about yet. Though, there is something off about her. She kind of looks a little like Manjoume. Iie, a lot like Manjoume, but he didn't have any sisters that he's mentioned. Just two brothers.'_

Later on that day in the courtyard, everyone was using their free period to hang out and converse with friends, catching up with one another to see what they missed. The main topic of discussion amongst the guys was the new girl 'Mizuki Jikan' who they are thought was super hot and super cute. Sho and Hayato were in the courtyard sorting out their dueling decks.

"Hm, I think I should take this card out, what do you think, Hayato?" Sho asked.

Hayato just shrugged. "I don't know. I've been here longer than you guys, so you should know not to ask me what's a good card to keep in and a bad one to take out," he replied, and then looked over in Judai's general direction. "So, word around campus is that you have a girlfriend now, Judai. That true?"

Judai had his cards spread out all over the ground in front of him, his mind still too distracted to focus on fixing up his deck, just in case he managed to get someone to agree to duel him. If anything, he was feeling a bit irritable due to lack of sleep and Manjoume's constant torture. "Iie, I don't have a girlfriend!" he snapped.

"Geez, you don't have to yell, I only asked a question," Hayate said.

"Don't mind, Aniki, Hayato, he's just grouchy because he didn't get enough sleep last night. In fact, he stayed up majority of the night, which is unlike him and a rare occurrence too. He also slept through the entire class assignment as well but thankfully, Aniki's girlfriend Mizuki copied down everything for him." Sho couldn't help but laugh a bit. "I don't know, she may be a little rude occasionally but it was nice of her to do that for you, Aniki. Plus, she also admitted that the two of you were dating and she was just hiding it."

Judai just sighed. As much as he wanted to, he knew he couldn't tell anyone that _Mizuki_ was really Manjoume. On top of that, Manjoume would either make an attempt on his life or just hate him more than he already does. … Nah, probably want to stick to the notion of him being killed should he expose his secret.

"Hey, Judai-kun! I've been looking everywhere for you," said a cheerful and familiar voice that belonged to none other than Manjoume who hugged Judai from behind and planted a kiss on his cheek. "You better not be trying to hide from me," he said and moved in closer to his ear and whispered, "because as of right now, I own your ass. So if you say anything, you'll regret it because I'll make your life a living hell, dropout boy," he threatened, but put on a cheerful smile as he looked at Sho and Hayato. "Hi, boys."

And Judai knew that was coming and gulped when Manjoume threatened him. _'There's seriously no way out of this mess,'_ he thought, heaving a defeated sigh.

"Hey, Mizuki-san. Nice to see you again," replied Sho, waving at her. "This is our other friend, Hayato."

"Hello, there." Hayato waved at Mizuki.

"Ohaiyo, Hayato-san! It's a pleasure to meet you. Atashi wa, Jikan Mizuki!" Manjoume introduced himself formally to Hayato with the female name he'd made up for himself.

"Aww, that's not fair. How come you call him Hayato-san and I get called short stack?" Sho whined and pouted.

"Probably because I'm more special than you," Hayato joked.

"Oh yeah, how so? You don't have a cute girlfriend you haven't told us about too, do you?" Sho asked inquisitively.

"Of course not and if I did, I probably wouldn't say anything anyway because you get way to super jealous, Sho."

"Un-cool, Hayato, so un-cool." Sho shook his head and crossed his arms.

"So, here's a question for you, Mizuki-san, you call Judai by any pet names?" asked Hayato.

"Pet names? Hmm. I hadn't even thought about that. I just simply call him Judai-kun. But if I had to give him one, I think … honeybunch would be a good fit because I love him just that much." Manjoume kissed Judai on the cheek again.

Judai blushed and just remained silent while Sho and Hayato conversed with 'Mizuki'. He seriously couldn't understand why the two of them couldn't tell that this girl was actually Manjoume. His hair might be longer, frame might be smaller but overall, he was pretty much the same person, just more feminine.

"Huh. Honeybunch. Sounds interesting," Sho said, not being able to hide his sniggering. "So, Mizuki-san, I've been meaning to ask if you were in any way related to Manjoume Jun because for some reason, you look a little bit like him. Come to think of it, he wasn't even in class today. Wonder where he is."

"Must be time to call the newspaper because that definitely doesn't sound like Manjoume," replied Hayato.

'_If they only knew what I knew but it seems not even they can tell the difference but only in similar appearances and if I say anything Manjoume's going to make my life a living hell. Yeah, it's only best if I keep my mouth shut,'_ Judai thought as he begun scooping up his cards and straightening them up in his hand.

Manjoume simply shrugged. He knew it wouldn't take anybody long to put two and two together in noticing the similarities between his real self and his female form but it's not as if he was planning on telling anybody anytime soon about his secret. It stays with Judai, for now at least. In the meantime, he shrugged his shoulders to throw the blue haired boy off guard. "Iie, I don't know who you're talking about. I'm not related to anyone by the name of Manjoume Jun. In fact, I'm an only child," he lied.

"Oh really? Darn, was hoping you might've at least had a cute sister. Then Aniki and I would have something in common. What do you think, Hayato?" Sho asked.

"If you want me to be honest then I'd say you'd totally have no chance even if Mizuki-san wasn't an only child. But since you brought up the question of asking her relations, she does sort of look like Manjoume. A little weird but it's not common for a lot of students to look like others. Heck, there are probably girls who look like Asuka-san," said Hayato.

"I don't think anyone could pull off looking as hot as Asuka-san. But I'd definitely say that Mizuki-san's in the running for being the second hottest girl on campus," Sho said, laughing.

Manjoume simply raised his brow and shifted his gaze in Judai's direction. He wanted so much to say that his friends were complete idiots, well, Sho was but he had to keep his comments to himself and inside his head if he didn't want to reveal who he really was. But seriously, he didn't know how much more of this idiotic conversation he could stand! Though he was going to stick it out for as long as he could to make sure the brunette kept his mouth shut, so he looked back at Hayato and Sho.

Judai saw Manjoume looking at him out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't exactly tell just by looking at him what he was thinking but if he had to guess, he knew he probably wanted to say something very insulting right about now. Instead, he just looked back at Sho and Hayato.

"Why are you both looking at us like that?" Sho asked, raising his brow at the two of them. "Is there something you two know that we don't? If it is, spill it."

"Well, there is—"

Manjoume cut Judai off in mid-sentence by pulling him back and pushing him down on the ground, kissing him forcefully. Hayato and Sho just blinked in confusion at that. At that moment is when Asuka and her two friends Tracey and Dallas stumbled upon the group.

"Aww, I'm almost tempted to say this is cute but since I'm not getting any, I don't care," Tracey replied with a shrug.

The two boys looked away from Manjoume and Judai to Asuka and her friends. Manjoume had stopped kissing Judai to acknowledge their presence. "Oh, pardon me. Didn't see you there. Hi! I'm Mizuki Jikan."

Dallas bowed respectfully, and then stood up straight. "It's quite the pleasure to meet you, Mizuki-chan. I'm Dallas Knight," she said with a giggle, the petted the black and white spotted cat that was chilling on top of her head.

"Likewise, though, what's up with the cat on your head?" Manjoume asked, pointing at the cat.

"Oh, Hitler? He's one of my many babies that I collect. I have a lot of kitties that need good homes. If you're interested, let me know and I'll be happy to show them to you," Dallas offered kindly. "Though, I have to say, I am very impressed."

"Impressed by what, exactly, Dallas?" Asuka asked.

Dallas giggled. "That Judai-san has a girlfriend because I could've sworn that you liked him, Asuka-san," she said.

Asuka blushed furiously. "N-Nani?! What on earth makes you think such a thing?!"

"Well, I mean, you hang around him all the time, including his two friends. It's not hard for one to just assume these things. Personally, I got a man and his name is Johan Anderson and someday we're going to get married," Tracey said, swooning.

Asuka sighed, placing her hand against her forehead. "Yeah, if you don't end up killing him first. You get way to overly jealous if he even talks to another girl and start pounding the heck out of him. Surprised the poor guy isn't dead yet. No one's body is made of steel." She shook her head from side to side. "I honestly can't believe you two. You're both so boy crazy."

Dallas wagged her finger. "Not really. Respectfully interested in guys is all. Besides, if Sho-kun was interested, I'd totally date him," she giggled with a tilt of her head as she looked at Sho and smiled.

Sho blushed as Dallas said that. "E-Eh? I didn't think anyone around here was even interested in me. Including you."

"Oh, what's not to like? You're cute, sweet and funny. Not all girls from Obelisk Blue are superficial," said Dallas.

Sho laughed nervously and sweat dropped. _'Great, the crazy cat girl would be the one that's interested in wanting to date me. Is that the best you can do for me, god?'_ he thought with a sigh.

Asuka took the time to notice a lot of Judai's cards from his deck were scattered all on the ground where he was laying, so she'd bent down and picked one of them up and simply looked at it. "Judai-san, why are all of your cards everywhere?" he asked him, looking up from the card and at him.

Judai had finally managed to sit up after being pushed down on the ground by Manjoume and rubbed the back of his head lightly. Throughout majority of the conversation, he remained silent, not really much for him to add to it that didn't end up with him revealing that Mizuki is Manjoume and him being killed for doing so. "I was trying to sort them out but my mind has been elsewhere," he admitted.

As for Manjoume, this was truly sucking for him because he couldn't talk to Asuka like he wanted to. Granted, she was the hottest girl in the school, well to him anyway, but there was no way she'd give him the time of day. She was too focused on her own dreams and unfortunately those dreams didn't include him. "I'm the one that's mainly been on his mind all day so it's not all that odd he'd be so distracted that he couldn't focus his mind on anything else but me," he said, while hugging Judai.

"Yeah, I don't know whether to think this is sweet or strange as well," Tracey said, placing her hands on her hips.

"You're one to talk. You think that abusing Johan-san is love and Dallas seems to think that I was the one that liked Judai-san," replied Asuka as she stood up.

"Well, if Judai-san didn't have one, you two would make a lovely couple. It would be the talk of the entire school but it seems that he and Mizuki-chan are the talk of the school," said Dallas.

'_I don't doubt it for a second that Asuka was into Judai. I'm just not sure what it is about him that she sees in him that she doesn't see in him. Come to think of it, I should give him some credit for keeping his mouth shut. Though I can't help but wonder why he hasn't said anything yet. Could he be waiting for me to tell him the truth?'_ Manjoume wondered as he finally stopped hugging Judai, releasing him from the hug.

Hayato and Sho kind of took themselves out of the conversation and talked amongst one another but quietly. "Is it just me or are we anonymous in this whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing?" asked Sho.

"I'd rather be that than to talk about it. Besides, you have at least one girl interested in you who actually admitted it too and that's something that doesn't happen everyday," Hayato said.

Sho just sighed and sweat dropped at that and just said what he was thinking earlier. "It would be the crazy cat girl that would be interested in dating me. Seriously, can god not do better?"

"She's not so bad. She's actually pretty sweet. And so she likes cats, that's not a bad thing is it?" asked Hayato.

"Iie, I suppose not but there is such a thing as having too many of them and on top of that the strange names she gives them."

Judai had gathered up all of his cards off the ground, not bothering to arrange them and when none of them were looking, too busy talking to each other, he got up and ran as fast as he could back to his dorm room.

Sho was the only one that seemed to notice that Judai was gone. "Hm? Where'd Aniki go?" he asked.

"Don't know. He was just sitting right there by Mizuki-san a second ago," Hayato replied.

"Well, now he's not. Mizuki-san, did you see him leave?" asked Sho.

Manjoume shook his head from side to side. "Iie, I didn't but I believe I know where he went." He got up and dusted his skirt off. "I'll see you all later. It was really nice meeting you all," he said waving good-bye to them and took off running._ 'I don't think so, dropout boy. You're not getting away from the THAT easily.'_

Judai had made it back to his dorm and locked the door, turning off all the lights and sat on his bed, rocking back and forth in fetal position. _'I seriously have no clue as to what's going on with Manjoume today but this … all of this … what he's doing is beyond torture. Its cruel and unusual punishment is what it is. And not in the best way either!'_ He continued to quietly sit on his bed while all was silent, believing that he was safe.

That is until there was banging heard on the other side of the door and it was neither Sho or Hayato sine the two of them can't run that fast to keep up with Judai. No, it was nobody but Manjoume. "Dropout boy! You open this door right now! I know you're in there!" he shouted through the door.

'_If I don't say anything, maybe he'll go away,'_ Judai thought.

"If you don't open this door right now, I'm going to go and get Chronos Sensei!" Manjoume threatened.

'_So much for that, he's seriously going to keep banging on the door until I open it. Gah! I don't want to be tortured anymore … or confused the hell out of!_

"Fine. If you come out, I promise I won't torture or sexually harass you anymore," Manjoume lied, placing his hands on his hips.

"Yeah right!" yelled Judai but he'd gasped and put his hands over his mouth, realizing that he'd just exposed the fact that he was actually in the room.

"Ah-ha! So you are in there! I knew it!" said Manjoume triumphantly.

"If you don't have anything sane to say then go away. I'm tired of your so-called torture! Haven't you had enough fun for one day?!" Judai said.

"Tch. You seriously can't blame me for wanting to get back at you for what you did to me yesterday. You discovered my secret. Other than the teachers, you're the only other person who now knows." Manjoume sighed. "Since you held it in for this long I should give you the benefit of the doubt and explain everything. It is only fair after all. So just please … open the door, Judai."

Nothing was heard or said for a moment but just then, the lock mechanisms on the door clicked and Judai opened the door partially and poked his head outside. "Well, that is far but if you swear you're going to tell me what's going on with you, then you can't do any of that strange stuff you've been doing or saying to me today. Deal?"

Manjoume just shrugged his shoulders. "Fine, whatever but if I tell you everything, you have to promise to keep it to yourself. I meant what I said. I will make your life a living hell if you so much as blab to anyone about anything I tell you."

"Manjoume, you know I'd never tell anything that they don't need to know. You can trust me. You have to at least trust somebody." Judai stood to the side and opened the door wider for Manjoume to come in.

"Yeah, right, that's an understatement. Trust somebody." Manjoume scoffed as he walked into the room and made himself comfortable on Judai's bed. Of course, he realized then that he was actually going to have to tell him the truth, which meant reliving all of the painful memories that led up to it. Would … someone like Judai even understand how painful talking about such things are?

Judai closed the door and then walked over and sat down on his bed as well, next to Manjoume. The idea of the two of them being alone like this was starting to make him feel uncomfortable but he was willing to listen to everything Manjoume had to tell him since he was willing to tell him. "So, start explaining," he said, crossing his arms as he shifted his eyes in the opposite direction.

Manjoume just stared at him. _'There's so much that I would be telling him about my life and this curse and yet he's so calm and for the first time, I'm actually terrified. He did promise to keep my secret but can I seriously trust him with everything? He may not understand and he may even judge me for everything that I went through for the past three years.'_

Judai became concerned when Manjoume didn't say anything and his gaze shifted back in his general direction and he'd noticed the expression on his face. "Is something wrong, Manjoume?" he asked.

"Huh?" Manjoume was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of Judai's voice.

"I asked if something was wrong since you haven't said anything yet. You're just … quiet," said Judai.

Manjoume just stayed silent and begun thinking to himself again. _'I have no choice but to tell him. After what I've put him through today, he deserves that much from me.'_

* * *

**FP:** (dancing) Girl look at dat body, girl look at dat body, girl look at dat body, I work out! Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah!

**DR. KAREN:** What the fuck are you doing?

**FP:** XD Having fun getting on your nerves.

**DR. KAREN:** Yeah, I'm going to stab you in your sleep if you so much as sing that crap again.

**FP:** o.o

**DR. KAREN:** What? I hate that song, it's so stupid. Anyway, chapter two rewrite is finished! Hope you enjoyed it. I made sure to make chapter three's rewrite a little more _interesting_. XP

**FP:** Yeah, it's all smexy. I'm enjoying the rewrite.

**DR. KAREN:** I am too and I hope the rest of you all are as well. Chapter three coming soon! Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 003: The Dark Truth

**FP:** Chapter three is up mofos! w000t!

**DR. KAREN:** Up and ready to be read! Sorry for it being so long but when I get to writing, I can't stop and I wanted to change so many things around with my story that I just never found the time to do so but I'm making time for it now.

**FP:** And I'm just along for the ride waiting for the 'Smexy Time'! XD

**DR. KAREN:** As always. Read and review!

* * *

**CHAPTER 003: THE DARK TRUTH**

"Manjoume, are you going to tell me what's going on or not?" Judai asked.

"Uh, yeah. Of course, it's just um … I have no idea where to begin in explaining things," he said. He continued to sit on the brunette's bed, twiddling his thumbs while trying to figure out where exactly should he start. "Do you believe at all that magic exists on some levels in this world?" Manjoume asked him.

"Well, I mean who doesn't wonder if that kind of stuff is real but personally, I never really thought about it but I don't doubt the possibility of it existing. Why do you ask?"

"I asked because it involves me being able to turn into a girl. You see, there was this old woman who came to me three years ago in my home and told me that there was a curse placed upon me that can only be broken on the third year of Halloween. The only way to break the curse is with my true love's first kiss," Manjoume explained. "The problem with that is, it should already be obvious to you that I liked Asuka Tenjoin but it's even more obvious that she's in love with you and is just too embarrassed to admit it. So, overall, there is no chance of me breaking the curse because there is no one else that I'm in love with." He sighed. "For the longest, I've always believed it to be that woman being the one to place the curse on me and I still do."

Judai stared at Manjoume in disbelief as he'd begun explaining everything from the beginning. What was happening to him was caused because of a curse and not something that he could've possibly been born with. That was also something that'd been floating around in his mind as well in regards to Manjoume's true gender. He tilted his head to the side. "Is there a reason as to why you have this curse on you?" he asked.

"There is. I used to have a girlfriend three years ago," Manjoume told him.

"You had a girlfriend before you started liking on Suka?" Judai asked, a little shocked.

"Believe or not you loser, I did have a life before I came here. I knew this was a mistake. You wouldn't understand what it feels like being able to turn into a girl." Manjoume stood up to leave.

Judai immediately grabbed Manjoume by the wrist and pulled him towards him to come back but he'd accidentally pulled him into his lap instead, which made him blush having him in his lap. "G-Gomen, I wasn't trying to do that," he assured him.

Manjoume's wrist was grabbed and though he attempted to snatch it away, Judai pulling on it caused him to lose his balance and fall back towards the brunette, landing in his lap. He looked back at him and although annoyed with him, he was also blushing at the same time.

Judai did the unthinkable and just wrapped his arms around Manjoume entirely and hugged him comfortingly. "Please continue, Manjoume. I'm not judging you at all. Believe it or not, I am listening and I want to help you, if I'm able."

Manjoume's blush increased at the feeling of the other's arms wrapped around him. He didn't understand what this feeling was that he was having but he could feel his heart start to pound against his chest. _'What's … what's wrong with me? I feel so light-headed and … my chest it hurts. That's not possible. I can't be falling for this idiot … am I?'_

He kept silent for a good little while before continuing on with the rest of his explanation. "Fine," he said. "I did have a girlfriend and I'd hurt her feelings by telling her to get lost. I should've pick up on it sooner but I didn't. I didn't until it was too late because she was always bugging me for money so she can go shopping and her friends could as well. Every single day she did that. I believe, only twice we actually spent some real quality time together but other than that, she was just using me for my money. So yes, I told her to get lost and I think anyone would've if they were in my position," he said, slightly angry.

"Some might but not everyone would. If I were in your position, I wouldn't tell her to get lost like you did. There is a much nicer way to tell someone that things just weren't going to work out. No relationship is going to work well, if there's no love in it. If I had to guess, she probably got mad at you and wished you could see what it felt like to be heartbroken?" Judai assumed or rather guessed, not letting Manjoume go.

Manjoume didn't say anything and just lowered his head in shame while displaying a depressed expression on his face. There was that possibility but not even his ex-girlfriend could pull something off that crazy. But there was that off chance it could've been true but then, just who was that old woman then? Nothing about his curse added up but he knew that he had to break it on Halloween and Judai seemed to be the only person who was concerned and cared enough to want to help him do that. Even though the brunette probably didn't fully believe in magic and curses and probably just humoring him.

"I know that this curse placed upon me was my own undoing but everything else after that, was not my fault. I didn't ask for all the other bad stuff that continued to happen t me. Not only did I have to keep this secret from other people, there was no way for me to keep it from my family. My father was ashamed of me and my mother though she was not upset but thought it was weird actually found some joy in it and kept treating me like a girl because she always wanted one. As for my brothers weren't any help either, much less of any comfort. They just made fun of me and humiliated me. In short, I was alone. I've never felt as if anyone cared about me at all except for wanting me to be this perfect child that I am not," he explained.

"That's not entirely true, Manjoume. Granted no one is perfect but you do have us here at the academy and we're not going to force you to be something or do something you don't want to. You're your own person and don't ever forget that. And for your family, I mean, your mother still cared about you, even if she treated you like a girl. She cared enough to want to help you deal with it. Doesn't that count for something?" Judai asked, trying to be as helpful as he could but didn't know if what he said would be enough or would it be of comfort to Manjoume.

"You all care? Hm. Seems you all have a funny way of showing it. I'm nothing more than a freak to you people. Why should you care about me when you don't have to?" Manjoume asked. "I can only give my mother credit for caring in her own strange way but … not even she could've protected me from that night. That … one night that my brother Shoji did the most horrible thing I never thought he would ever do. I knew … I knew that he hated me but I never though he'd hate me so much to do what he did…"

Manjoume stopped talking to control his emotions. Damn it, he hated so much being a girl because it'd made him even more emotional, which is something that he normally kept in check when he was a guy. But as of right now, he couldn't. He was unable to hold back the tears of the hurt and loneliness that he'd felt.

Judai released Manjoume from the hug to turn him around to face him and he carefully wiped his tears away, the expression upon his face was a worried one. He couldn't imagine a lot of the things he'd gone through with his family and having to deal with other people judging him. Even more so, one of his brothers had done something to him that Manjoume was reluctant to tell him. "Manjoume, I know you're upset but that doesn't mean that you're alone. You do have people that care about you. I hope you didn't try and harm yourself because of all the suffering you've dealt with in your life," he said.

'_Judai … is comforting me? But … I thought he hated me, especially after what I've put him through today. I guess I was wrong.'_ Manjoume shook his head from side to side, indicating that he had tried to harm himself many times. "I have, tried to hurt myself. Physically with scissors and knives and there was one time I attempted to overdose on an old bottle of my father's medication but it didn't work."

"My god, Manjoume… I'm … I'm so sorry," Judai said apologetically.

"Don't. It's not like it's your fault. I didn't start doing that after my brother Shoji …" Manjoume's voice trailed off as he choked back a few sobs.

"What? What did your brother do to you? Please, tell me, Manjoume," Judai pleaded

Manjoume opened his mouth to speak but instead just closed and sighed and just leaned forward and rested his head on Judai's shoulder.

"If it's too hard for you to tell me then, you don't have to." Judai wrapped his arms around Manjoume and gently stroked his hair.

Manjoume's cheeks turned pink, muffling his words to where the brunette couldn't hear him. He hadn't told anybody about what his brother Shoji had done to him, believing that it wouldn't bring him any closure. It's not as if his family would believe him and Shoji had threatened to kill him if he were to tell anybody. However, the raven-haired teen was tired of holding it in and needed to get it off his chest. And if there was at least someone he could trust, he knew that he could put his trust and faith in Judai. He may have been still considered a loser to him but he cared enough to put up with him for this long. Sniffling, he lifted his head up to look at Judai, his face completely tear stricken.

"My brother … he …" More tears began to well up in the corners of his eyes as he tried so hard to tell Judai what his brother did to him. "When I was thirteen, Shoji he … he came into my room one night and … I don't know what set him off but I swear I didn't do anything but he still … he still took his frustrations out on me and … and raped me! He raped me for no reasons at all! I just …" Tears had began to pour down like a river as he buried his face against Judai's shoulder.

"Oh my … oh my god … Manjoume." Judai hugged the other boy and tried to comfort him. He knew that his brothers were jerks but he had no idea that one of them would go as far as to actually do something so … humiliating and disgusting to his own brother. He couldn't find the right words to comfort him so instead he just continued to hold and console him. "You've told me enough. But I will promise you that I won't let it happen again." He realized what he'd said and was unable to keep the blush away from rising up in his cheeks.

Manjoume managed to calm down enough to look up at Judai and smile, smoothing his hand across his cheek. "Arigatou, Judai."

Judai raised his hand up to meet his, taking it into his own. He couldn't tell if Manjoume believed him or was just humoring him, either way, he wanted him to know that from this point on, if he wanted him to, he would be there for him. "You're welcome, Manjoume."

Manjoume's blush returned and he looped his arms around the brunette's neck, bringing their faces closer together and kissed him, a real kiss and not a forceful one. He didn't understand it much himself but he wanted to do this and he didn't doubt Judai's words. He believed him and he wanted to show him that he knew that he did.

Being as innocent as he was, Judai hadn't a clue as to what to do and just followed what Manjoume was doing to him. He smoothed his right hand across Manjoume's shoulder, all the way down his back and every inch of his skin felt exquisitely soft, naturally soft even. This was more than he could say about the thoughts that were running wild through his head.

Manjoume's hand wandered freely about Judai's chest, bringing him closer to his body, to feel the warmth of Judai's body's heat next to his own. He leaned back against the bed, pulling the brunette along with him. "J-Judai …" he said softly and breathlessly.

Judai was pulled over Manjoume, hovering above him and he brushed the strands of his hair out of his face. "Would it be weird of me to say that … you're so beautiful right now?" he asked.

Manjoume shook his head. "Iie, it doesn't. But … do you mean it? Do you really think that … I'm beautiful?" he asked.

"Hai, I do. And maybe a part of me has always cared about you a little more than just a friend and I did know that you liked Suka but I never said anything. I do care about you, more than you think I do, Manjoume," Judai admitted, placing a gentle kiss on the other's forehead. "I also won't lie, yesterday, I did … want to kiss you back but I knew that wasn't something you really wanted so I stopped myself."

"Y-You did?" Manjoume was surprised to hear this coming from Judai, a guy that's always so cheerful, calm and collected and oblivious to everything around him so it was hard to believe that he would have those types of feelings. "What about now?"

"I still … feel that way now but after what you told me I don't … I don't want to do anything that you might feel uncomfortable with."

Manjoume pulled the brunette into a kiss, breaking it to speak. "I … Judai … make love to me. I beg of you. I … I want you so much, right now," he said, his hands practically trembling as he said those words.

Judai returned the kissed but blushed when he'd asked of him to make love to him. "M-Manjoume … w-we can't. A-Are you sure? It's not that I don't want to but …" He was very hesitant considering that Manjoume had told him what his brother had done to him when he was younger. Doing this … as much as he wanted to, it was just … too soon. He could tell that he hadn't gotten over the incident and who could blame him? _'Make love to Manjoume? I have no idea what to even do and … this would be my first time but … at this point I'm more concerned for him than anything,'_ he thought.

"Shh." Manjoume placed his right index finger against Judai's lips. "Just … touch me …" He grabbed his hand again and placed it on his right breast. "Don't worry about me. I … I want this."

Judai's hand was once again on Manjoume's breast and though he was blushing, he couldn't help but take the initiative in gently squeezing and massaging it. "I can't help but worry about you. But for me to make love to you, Manjoume, you have to actually be in love with me. So … are you?" he asked.

"Nghn. J-Judai," Manjoume moaned as his breast was squeezed and massaged. "Just … don't stop, please," he begged.

"Not unless you love me and you absolutely mean it," Judai said.

"I … I don't know. I just … I need you so much right now." Manjoume wanted so much to just … be close to someone, even if it was Judai. He wasn't entirely sure if he was in love with him or not but he did feel … something for him. He didn't know if it was love or anything of the sort but what he did know is that his body wanted him.

"Then, I can't make love to you. Until you're sure, it's best to wait. Besides, you're also not over what your brother did to you and that's understandable but … I don't want to be used by you. I hope you understand," Judai said as he removed himself from over Manjoume along with taking his hand off of his breast and lay beside him on the bed, placing his arms behind his head on the pillows.

Manjoume came down off the small high he was on and was able to see that Judai cared enough about him to not make love to him knowing that he possibly didn't feel the same way as well as worried that he was still holding onto to the horrors of that night with Shoji. And he was. It might have been a couple of years ago but he wasn't entirely over it. He wasn't trying to use Judai to forget about it he just … didn't want to let what happened to him rule his life and keep him from wanting to be happy with someone in the near future. He sat up, ashamed of himself for putting the brunette on the spot like that.

"Gomen nasai," Manjoume apologized. "I understand but … I wasn't trying to use you. I … I do feel something for you and I do believe you when you say that you care about me and be there for me when you're not obligated to but you want to and I am so grateful for that. I'm also grateful for you listening to me and not judging me. I've made many mistakes in my life and I regret them. I really do regret them and I … I want … I just want to be happy again. To not be scared anymore."

Judai sat up and wrapped an arm around Manjoume. "You can be happy. And you don't have to feel anymore regret. You can move on and be happy like you want. I'll be there at your side, always. So you don't have to be scared anymore. When you're sure about your feelings, maybe … one day, I'll make love to you, if you still want that."

Manjoume nodded, resting his head on Judai's shoulder. "Hai," he said softly. "Judai, when our next vacation comes around, do you … want to spend yours with me?" he asked.

Judai chuckled. "Of course, Manjoume. I'd love to come with you," he said.

Manjoume closed his eyes and smiled. "Judai, thank you. That means a lot to me to know that you're willing to spend your vacation with me," he said, hugging him. "I-I do like you, Judai. And I'm being honest when I say that." He blushed. _'You are the only person that's given me the type of attention that I've wanted so … maybe I will eventually get there and say those three words.'_

"I know and I don't want you to rush yourself to feel anything for me. I suppose this is the last year that the curse has to be broken, otherwise, you're stuck switching back and forth into a girl for the rest of our life, huh?" Judai said.

"Hai, that's right. I don't know if I'll be able to break the curse this curse tomorrow and I am not going to ask you to help me out of pressure. It's my problem, not yours," said Manjoume.

"That is true but since you've told me everything, it's no longer just your problem, it's our problem. And I meant what I said, that I would be there for you if you want me to. Do you want me to, Manjoume?" he asked him.

Manjoume nodded. "Of course I want you to be there. Can I ask something though? You don't … think that I'm a freak?"

"Nani? Of course not, Manjoume. Just because you have this curse on you doesn't make you a freak. I never thought nor have I said anything of the sort. Just because you're different on the outside doesn't mean the same on the inside. You will always be you and that's the Manjoume I've come to care about."

Manjoume wrapped his arms around Judai's neck and hugged him. "No one has ever said such words to me before and actually meant them. Arigatou gozaimasu, Judai."

'_For the first time in my life, I feel so truly happy. I am unsure if Judai loves me but I accept that he cares about me and I'm just glad to have that. I just want him to hold me forever.'_ He closed his eyes and began to slowly drift off t sleep

Judai saw this and smiled, kissing Manjoume atop his forehead again before taking him entirely into his arms and leaning them back against the bed comfortably, he too falling asleep not long after he had.

The sun was starting to set over the academy but it was still bright enough outside for Sho to be able to see while running quickly to the dorm he, Judai and Hayato shared while calling out for Judai. "Annniiikkkiiii!" he screamed, but he was so loud, you'd swear he was in some sort of pain. He flung the door open, panting tiredly to tell him something important but became distracted and forgotten what he was going to tell him when he saw Judai snuggled up in his bed with 'Mizuki'. "Aniki, wake up! Aniki!" Sho yelled.

Judai jumped out of his sleep and ended up hitting his head on the bottom of Sho's bed. "Ow! Damn it!" he swore, rubbing the top of his head with both hands.

"Uh, whoa, what's going on here, Aniki? Why's Mizuki-san in our room?" asked Sho.

"Wha?" Judai mumbled groggily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, then looked down at Manjoume who was still asleep and apparently unaffected by Sho's screaming. "Oh! Mizuki! Uh, we, just had a nice friendly conversation earlier is all and then we fell asleep. We didn't do anything, I swear!" he assured him, his face turning red.

Sho was actually thinking that something had but considering that their clothes were still on, it was unlikely but that wasn't something he wasn't going to rule out. "Oh yeah, I came in here to tell you something and now I've forgotten what it was," he said, laughing sheepishly.

Manjoume had finally woken up, yawning tiredly while stretching his arms. "Judai, what's going on?" he asked but he'd stretched way too much and accidentally knocked Judai out of the bed and onto the floor.

"GAH!" Judai had been knocked out of the bed and fell on the floor face first.

"Judai?! Gomen nasai! Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"H-Hai, I'm fine," Judai replied, sitting up on the floor. "Sho actually just came in here to tell me something but he kind of got distracted."

Manjoume raised a brow. "What do you mean he got distracted?" asked Manjoume.

"He was caught off guard when he saw us … in bed together," he said, blushing.

"O-Oh, I see." Manjoume blushed as well as shivered when the cool breeze from outside was blowing and it'd made its way into the room, making it cold. He brought the covers back over himself to warm up. "We didn't do anything."

"Don't worry, Aniki already told me. And I wasn't assuming anything other that what I saw," Sho said, though he was lying since his mind had went into the gutter briefly. "Oh yeah, now about what I was going to tell you …"

"What's _she_ doing in _our_ bed, Judai-sama?" asked a girl that was standing in the doorway with her arms folded across her chest, cutting Sho off in mid-sentence.

"That," Sho said, pointing at the girl behind him.

The very girl that Sho was pointing at had long blue-purple hair and brown eyes as well as wearing her very own customized Osiris Red uniform jacket similar to Manjoume's but she wore a pale orange shirt with black shorts and brown boots.

"R-Rei?!" Judai said in shock as he quickly hopped up on his feet.

Rei simply giggled while blushing happily. "Hello, Judai-sama! I told you I would be back didn't I?" she said, smiling.

Manjoume raised his brow at Rei. "Judai-sama? You know this shrimp?" he asked.

Rei scoffed and placed her hands on her hips. "Shrimp?! I'll have you know that I am twelve and a half years old, thank you very much."

"So you're a pre-pre-teen. That makes sense. No wonder you're so short," replied Manjoume sarcastically as he got up out of bed and stood beside Judai.

"I am not short!" yelled Rei angrily as she walked over and moved Manjoume away from Judai, then grabbed a hold of the brunette's right arm and hugged it. "Now, I would appreciate it if you would stay away from _my_ boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? You're way too young to be thinking about having a boyfriend, small fry. Girls your age are mostly in the stage of trying to look pretty or playing with dolls or something," Manjoume joked.

"Tch. I am pretty. Way prettier than you'll ever be. And as for dolls, they're stupid and so are you," Rei threw back at him.

Manjoume didn't say not another word and just pulled Rei by the collar of her uniform jacket and away from Judai. "Now understand this, Rei. _I_ am Judai's girlfriend and unlike you, I'm not twelve and a half years old. I'm fifteen years old and old enough to have a boyfriend and old enough to date I might add. No one is going to date you without feeling as if they're robbing the cradle. No one is going to get arrested by touching you. Besides, Judai-kun loves me better, don't you, honeybunch?" he asked, hugging him.

"Uh…" Judai was so clueless on what to say to defuse the situation. So long as the two of them didn't start physically fighting one another he was fine.

"How dare you?! I am the only girl for him! Not you! You're not woman enough to be Judai-sama's girl!" Rei shouted angrily.

"Right. And what does that make you exactly? You haven't hit puberty yet and you're already talking about boys. You need to find something else useful to do with your time, small fry," said Manjoume, smirking.

Rei looked as if they wanted to blow steam out of her ears and turned around to face Judai who while putting on the cutest of faces. "Judai-sama, would you tell this … _girl_ that you and I are an item?" she asked innocently.

"Why would I say something that's not even true? Besides, Mizuki is my girlfriend," replied Judai.

"So now you're admitting to having a girlfriend huh, Aniki? I'm so jealous?" Sho joked with his arms crossed.

"Gomen, for not telling you sooner but Mizuki and I were just hiding our feelings for one another. We weren't ready for everyone to know yet," Judai said, reaching his arms out for Manjoume to come to him.

Manjoume blushed and walked towards Judai, wrapping his arms around him.

As for Rei, she just scoffed in complete disgust. "But Judai-sama, I've known you longer than you've known her," she whined.

"Maybe so but you had to leave. You did sneak onto the academy only to tell Kaiser your true feelings, didn't you not?" Judai asked.

"Yeah but, after our duel, I fell completely head over heels in love with you. And I accepted that Ryo-sama wouldn't love me but I figured that there was a chance that you possibly could. Plus, you were just so nice to me, it was kind of hard not to fall for you," Rei explained a bit.

"Well, you're not going to have to accept the fact that I don't love you. Gomen nasai that I am unable to return your feelings but if it's okay, we can still be friends. I'm always game for that, if you are."

Rei growled in annoyance as she looked over at Manjoume angrily. "I don't know. I'm going to have to think about it for a little while longer," she said and left the room a bit upset that she came back only to find out that the one guy that she thought she could have, had somehow been snatch up without her knowing about it.

"Well, that was … interesting," said Sho slowly.

"Yeah, that kind of was," Judai said, scratching the back of his head. "I wasn't expecting Rei to come back so soon so I guess she's here for the rest of this semester and for the next three years."

"It sure looks that way. She's going to be staying in our dorm instead of being transferred into Obelisk Blue with the other girls. Funny how things work out like that huh?" Sho said. "Anyway, they're about to serve dinner. Meet you in the cafeteria!" he said, running off to head downstairs.

"Yeah, really hilarious," replied Judai dryly while rolling his eyes.

"Judai-kun, you wouldn't … cheat on me with Rei, would you?" asked Manjoume.

"Eh?" Judai looked at Manjoume. "Iie, of course not. Besides, the only girl I have eyes for is you." He smiled.

"Just how long are you going to wait for me?" Manjoume asked.

"However long it takes," he said. "Now, its time for dinner, you want to sit with me and the others? I'd really like it if you did, Manjoume."

Manjoume blushed. "H-Hai, if it's okay with you, I'd love to," he said. "Though I'm going to take a guess that when I left Duel Academia for while, she was here?"

"Yeah but she didn't stay long. She left two days later once her identity was found out … and that she was too young at the time to be enrolled as a student. But I am surprised that the Chancellor let you come back as an Obelisk Blue student," said Judai.

Manjoume turned his head away from Judai in sadness.

"What's wrong, Manjoume? Did I say something to upset you?" he asked worriedly.

Manjoume turned his head back to face Judai. "Iie, Chancellor let me come back as a blue student because my father forced him to keep me as one because he refused to have anything to do with a son that had to start from the bottom by being an Osiris Ra student. Chancellor felt bad for me so he allowed me to go back to the blue dorm," he explained sadly.

Judai turned Manjoume around completely to face him and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Gomen ne, Manjoume. Now, lets go eat. Maybe some food will take your mind off of your problems for a little while at least," he suggested.

"I'm not really all that hungry," Manjoume lied, especially when his stomach had begun growling.

Judai had heard it and smiled. "Looks like your stomach disagrees. Sounds like you skipped breakfast and lunch." He took the raven-haired teen by the hand, lacing their fingers together. "By the way, I meant to ask where you got that outfit that you have on now from? This skirt and halter-top, how long have you had that?"

"It was for my ex-girlfriend but I never got around to giving it to her. Surprised I can fit it but it is a bit snug in certain areas," said Manjoume, pulling the skirt down and trying his best to adjust the top properly so he wouldn't be giving any of the other guys a free show.

"Ohh. Oh." Judai's eyes lingered from Manjoume's face to his breasts while he was in the middle of trying to adjust the top he was wearing.

Manjoume saw this and became very annoyed. "God, they're breasts, dropout boy. I'm pretty sure you've seen plenty of them before. Mine shouldn't be all THAT fascinating."

"Uh, right. Yeah. L-Lets go get something to eat," said Judai, stammering a big as he led Manjoume out of his dorm room and to the cafeteria downstairs.

* * *

**FP:** You know, I think you're doing a good job at capturing the characters' real personality instead of that crap the dub came up with.

**DR. KAREN:** That was the point.

**FP:** You know, I never got around to working on that 'YUGIOH! GX Behind the Scenes' fanfiction I wanted to do.

**DR. KAREN:** You had a disturbing idea for all the characters that I've … pretty much forgotten since it's been years when the original version of this story was done.

**FP:** Want me to remind you? XP

**DR. KAREN:** No! I want my sanity!

**FP:** Aw, you're no fun. Chapter four's coming soon! Wait with anticipation people!

**DR. KAREN:** Give me about another weekend or two and I should be done rewriting the other three chapters. Chapter six is going to take me forever because of that damn long ass duel.

**FP:** Heheh, long.

**DR. KAREN:** In the corner! (points at the corner for FP to go to)

**FP:** Aw! (goes to the corner)

**DR. KAREN:** Ja ne!


End file.
